House of Hades
by ALAJacksonHead
Summary: Please leave reviews and comments. Helpful criticism is appreciated! (I will be uploading new chapters continually)
1. Chapter 1

JASON (Chap. 1)

Jason's grief felt a minute old, even though it had already been two days since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartaurus. He stood of the helm on the Argo II which was soaring through the clouds. Normally this would've been nice. The wind on his face, so high up in Jupiter's territory. Or was it Zeus? Everything was so confusing, he didn't know what exactly to call his father. But Jason couldn't enjoy it. He kept thinking of how different it was from the inky hole of Tataurus way down below.

_I could've done something!_ He kept thinking to himself. He heard quiet footsteps coming behind him. He drew his sword in a flash and whipped around.

"Woah! Hold on there!" Piper dodged his sword.

"Oh gods, sorry Pipes. I guess I'm still on edge..." He trailed off.

"Jason I understand. We all are. Are you still thinking about Percy and Annabeth?" She sighed.

"Of course. I just... just feel like there was something I could've done."

"Jason," Piper said while reaching for his hand, "We just need to forget what we did wrong earlier, because the only way a mistake can get worse is if you don't fix it in the end."

"I know but what about the doors of de-" Jason was interrupted by the dinner bell. "I guess we should go down stairs now." Jason looked at Piper and could tell she didn't want to go down yet.

"I don't want to talk about Percy and Annabeth yet." Piper mumbled. She clenched Jason's hand harder than ever.

"Come on Pipes, I'll be with you the whole time."


	2. Chapter 2

HAZEL (Chap. 2)

Hazel felt like there was a giant bubble of anger just wanting to pop inside her chest, but it wouldn't. Soon enough, she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. Now she could feel that bubble expanding as they sat around the table in the mess hall.

"What do we do now?" Piper's voice was quiet, but it still rang out in the silence. Hazel choked back a sob. She'd felt incredibly emotional lately and it took all her willpower to restrain herself from either bursting into tears, or start pounding the table in frustration.

"We need to find the House of Hades." Everyone looked at Jason. He didn't look like he was going to cry or anything, but his voice sounded hollow, like it was filled with remorse. The statement hung in the air like it was holding it's breath. Hazel realized she was holding her breath too. She let it out slowly and quietly realizing at the same time, how much she didn't want to face this quest without Percy and Annabeth. Finally Nico took a shaky breath.

"Guys we need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves. Percy and Annabeth are going to the other side, so we just need to do our parts and meet them at our side." Hazel was surprised. Ever since they'd rescued Nico from those twin giants, he'd honestly been acting a little "cracked". Tartaurus had done something to him that couldn't be undone. But now, he spoke with a resolve in his voice. That broken part was still there, but she could tell that he was trying to ignore it and listen to whatever sane part of him was left.

"Nico is right." Frank stated.

"We just need to trust that they can do this." Hazel said forcefully. Though, she didn't know exactly who she was saying it to. Maybe herself.

"One thing though, we need to contact Chiron and tell him what's going on." Leo had been silent the whole time, until now. This whole ordeal seemed to make Leo quite responsible lately. "Who should we send?" he finished simply. Everyone looked at Jason. Even though he was Roman, Jason was now accepted as the leader and as the leader he was expected to report to Chiron, even though he'd only just met him.

Hazel felt bad for Jason as she watched his uncomfortable expression turn into a grimace then resolve.

"I'll go with you." said Hazel.

"I'm coming too!" exclaimed Piper grabbing Jason's hand. Jason looked at her gratefully. He then glanced at Nico.

"You'd better come too. Chiron will want to know we've rescued you." Nico looked down at the floor.

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

PIPER (Chap. 3)

The last thing Piper wanted to do was give another disappointed person some bad news. She felt even worse for Jason so she forced herself to come along. They made their way up to wooden stairs to the helm where Leo used his wii controllers to bring the ship down into the water.

"O goddess accept our offering." Jason chanted at the edge. He threw a drachma into the water vapor coming up from the ocean. "Chiron, Camp Half Blood."

The first emotion Piper noticed from Chiron was surprise, but it faded instantly.

"Why are **all **of you here?" Piper could read emotions pretty well and she could tell Chrion already knew that bad news was coming. Jason took a halting breath.

"Umm, well we got Nico!"

"Yes I see that! How are you doing my boy?" Chiron directed at Nico. Nico instantly drew his arms around himself like he was cold.

"I-I'm fine." Chiron's narrowed at Nico's response. Piper guessed that Chiron already had his suspicions about where he'd been. Jason stiffened and drew his breath like he was preparing for the kill.

"Annabeth and Percy are gone." The wind was whirling around the hull of the ship and the silence whirled with it. Chiron closed his eyes like his worst suspicions had been confirmed.

"How?"

Piper could tell that Jason had been dreading this question. He shifted from foot to foot the floorboards creaking beneath him.

"Well, uh, Annabeth kinda killed Arachne but, uh, when we went to rescue her, the room started collapsing. There was webbing on her foot... and-and Percy tried to pull her up but, uh, they... both fell." He finished lamely staring at his shoes.

"They fell?" Chiron questioned.

"Well, yeah." Jason wouldn't meet Chiron's eyes. Piper could tell Chiron still didn't understand **where** they had fallen.

"They fell into Tartaurus." Nico whispered. Piper noticed the alarm in Chiron's eyes.

"No-one can survive that fall." Chiron looked completely dejected.

"They're not dead." Nico stated defiantly, "I would feel it if they were.

"Are you sure your not just in shock?" Chiron sounded very doubtful.

"Chiron," Nico had a commanding tone, "if anyone would survive that fall it would be Percy and Annabeth. I KNOW they're alive." there was so much feeling to his words it could've been charmspeak. Chrion looked from Nico to Jason. He was at a loss for words. For the first time, Piper couldn't read his expression. There was a very awkward silence. Piper could've sworn that it lasted for more that a minute. It was so long that Piper felt like she could've memorized everything on the hull of the Argo II. She noticed small gold words carved and painted into the handrail that she was leaning on. They were statements and quotes in Ancient Greek from famous people all throughout history who had been on long journeys. She traced one with her finger. She recognized it as the farewell speech of the titanic. _That doesn't seem like a good omen._ She said silently to herself. After all, most of those people on that ship had died...

A long horn blast and battle cries interrupted her thoughts.

"It seems as though the Romans have finally arrived." Chiron said with a face of stone. "I must leave now." He severed the connection.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This chapter is a note from the author! Umm basically I haven't written anything for half a year because I'm so busy but I'll be trying to post more chapters soon! Again, thanks for reading, commenting, and waiting through all my flaws and mistakes!

-ALAJacksonHead


	5. Chapter 5

JASON

Jason felt like he was walking in mud. Hot, sticky, mud was the only thing he could think of that compared with the large amount of worry

swirling over his head. Just like mud, it seemed to get everywhere and pull him down. Every second the stress was becoming more and more

uncomfortable by the second. It had been a week since the conversation with Chiron and the dream about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. He

hadn't heard anything from anyone and madness seemed to be taking over. It would take another whole week to get to the House of Hades.

They were going to supposedly rendezvous with Percy and Annabeth. It felt stupid though because almost all of Gaea's forces were camped there.

They still had most of a month to figure out how to close the Doors of Death, stop Gaea, and while doing all of that still rescue Percy and Annabeth

without closing the doors on them.

He stood on the railing, his head in his hands. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see Piper but instead, Leo stood in

front of him. Leo had been changed through this experience with Annabeth and Percy. His constant stream of jokes had run dry. It was replaced

with a resolve to fix the mistake they had all made.

"Hey. What're you doing?" Leo asked.

"Just trying to think." Jason replied. He felt weary.

"What're you thinking about?"

Jason looked at him skeptically and replied with a horrid sarcasm, "Oh you know, the great weather that we've been..."

"Jeez! I'm just trying to talk Jason! You don't need to snap."

"Yeah well while we're fine up here, Percy and Annabeth have probably already gone crazy in Tartarus." He answered dryly. Jason was glaring out

at the water, his head and shoulders still as stone.

"Look," Leo put his hand on Jason's shoulder forcing him to face him, "We can't change it, so just stop sulking and do something about it.

Choices, not the circumstances, make us what we are. We can't give up hope in Percy and Annabeth."

Jason looked at Leo wondering how in the heck wise words were coming from Leo Valdez's mouth.

"That was deep man." Jason commented.

A smile played on Leo's face. "Well, you know my uncle, twice removed, was a priest. maybe I got it from him." He chuckled in his old playful

voice.

Jason playfully punched Leo in arm. "Yeah and you got your looks from Taylor Lautner who is apparently very distantly," he put finger quotes,

"related to you." He joked back.

"You know it." Leo wiggled his eyebrows. They both laughed and for a moment Jason realized how much he craved normal life, with normal

activities, and nothing unexpected ever happened.

"Hey!" Leo and Jason turned to see Hazel waving them over. "I need you guys!"

Leo shrugged and jogged over with Jason on his heels. Hazel was trying to lug a giant crate from the lower levels of the ship to the helm.

"I need help! This is sooo heavy." Hazel grunted.

"What is it?" Jason inquired as he and Leo started carrying it to an empty space.

"A bunch of armor. We need it." Hazel said. _We do need it_, Jason thought. It was about time that they were constantly prepared for any attack

of any kind. He pried the brown tough lid of the crate off and saw Roman and Greek breastplates, helmets, arm guards and everything. When he

picked it up he couldn't help but notice the lightness but firmness of the metal. That was the one thing Jason liked better about Celestial Bronze.

It was much lighter than Imperial Gold but just as strong. He pulled a Roman style breastplate out and pulled it over his head. it seemed to fit

perfectly.

"This is nice." He commented.

"Yeah I don't know why we didn't use these before now." Hazel speculated.

All three of them turned at once because of the crashing sound behind them. A horrific sight met their eyes. Green and black waves of a storm

were curling in on them. It looked like the ocean was fighting against itself but kept inching closer. They all looked at each other. All of them knew

this was the work of a god. The god of the seas, Poseidon.

"What would make him come at us with a sea storm!?" Hazel yelled above the winds in alarm. The day gone from beautiful to stormy in almost

fifteen seconds.

"What do you think?" Leo yelled with a hint of sarcasm.

_Percy._


End file.
